


A Little Short of Always

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b> for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/"></a><b>aianonlovefest</b> prompt Kradam: Immortality<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Short of Always

 

The world always changed.

Kris has seen it so many times it doesn't even faze him anymore.

He would readily admit his terror the first time he saw a car, and his penchant for collecting Fenders from every year, stored somewhere in Iowa, a location known only to him.

The first two centuries had been exciting, because he had just begun to get used to the idea of being immortal, of never dying.

The third had been spent trying to kill himself, for ruining the one good thing that had lasted. That did not change.

The fourth was now, and Kris had almost a preternatural calm, when all the world was buzzing around him, he kept walking slow and watching it pass. It felt like he was waiting, but he didn't know what for.

He had developed a taste for fast food, and knowing it couldn't hurt him only made it worse. He found himself behind a tall man, leather and studs, a streak of blue in his hair. Kris admired the ass in front of him while he waited to order. Then the man turned.

Sometimes, the world stopped.

"Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it Kristopher?"

Kris's throat closed, and he nodded. "Hello, Adam. You are looking well. Blending in quite nicely, I see."

Adam's mouth quirked, oh so familiar, and Kris's hand clenched, aching to reach out.

"I see you've continued to favor the peasants."

"Uh, sir, can I get your order?"

Adam waved for Kris to turn, and so he ordered. When he turned back, no one was there. Kris sighed. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being stupid. I miss you. I love you._ But Adam never stayed long enough to hear it.

People very rarely changed.

Kris found himself in a familiar spot, looking out at the ocean. He twirled an old dagger in his hands, remembering how he had held it against his skin and sliced, how nothing but soaked sheets and wary eyes had come of it.

"Do you remember when we first came here?"

Kris looked back, and there was Adam, a t-shirt and jeans, still beautiful no matter the period.

"Yeah. There was nothing here but grass and ocean. We had the whole beach to ourselves. It was quiet. The only places that are quiet are the ones where I can only stare and hope I'm helping."

"You still do that?"

Kris stared at Adam for a long time. "I'm still the same as I was before, Adam. Only wiser."

"How so?"

Kris looked back at the ocean. How did you apologize for something that happened two hundred years ago? How did you explain to someone that you loved them even when it wasn't okay to love them? Kris searched for the words.

"I know now that wishing to change the past is impossible. That I can influence the future only so much. That I have been stupid and should have apologized all those years ago."

Adam didn't say anything for awhile. "I should have let it go a long time ago. I shouldn't have asked."

"You should have. I just didn't understand that I wanted it. Do want it."

"I—"

"How long have we known each other, Adam?"

"Always."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Adam smiled. "A little short of always?"

"How long do you think I've been in love with you?"

"I don't know," Adam whispered.

Kris stood and put his hand on Adam's cheek. "You remember what I aid to you that day? When you fell off the rocks and I thought you had died, even though I knew it was impossible?"

"That you would still run over. Every time."

"How long do you think I've been in love with you?"

"A little short of always?"

Kris nodded, and Adam kissed him then, oh so carefully at first, then both of them reaching for everything they had missed. Adam pulled away.

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"How long can we do this? I mean, won't we get tired of each other?"

"I hope not. Because a little short of always isn't enough for me."

"Me either."

Kris leaned his head into Adam's shoulder, and watched as people walked across the beach, and held on, hoping.

The world always changed. But his heart never did.  



End file.
